la historia de un bakeneko
by uzumita
Summary: un chico llamando Len,se encuentra atrapado en un cuerpo de un gato,para lograr cumplir una promesa de niños que realizan con su hermana y dueña ,esta sufre de depresión por la ida de su única esperanza de saber quien es,de saber quien fue, después de la ida su amante,Len decide convertirse en un humano pero bajo de un gran precio, dando así luz a secretos y sentimientos ocultos..
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid no me pertenece es obvio u.u U y gracias por darme la oportunidad, usted que está leyendo. Sin más que decir aquí la historia**

¡Dios! Valla que cruel soy. No merezco tu amor, pero aun así no puedo alejarme de ti, te veo llorar horas tras horas, y no puedo hacer nada más que estar a tu lado, hay estático. En otras palabras mirar tan solo eso y lo más que puedo hacer es ponerme a tu regazo y talvez poner una patita en tu pecho para lograr calmar tu tristeza, pero aun así no lo hare, por que tan solo sería mentirte de que todo está bien.

Por favor no llores más, un rostro tan bello como el tuyo no deberías estar empapado de lágrimas sé que debe ser difícil tener una relación como la tú ya. Más si él no sabe valorar una chica como tú.

Él se fue, te dejo a un lado pero tú sigues observando la ventana con las esperanza que el volviera por favor no sigas, no tan solo me lastimas a mí, sino a ti tan bien.

Han pasado semanas desde que él se ha marchado, y tú sigues igual, sin tan dolo pudiera darte palabras de consuelo y abrasarte de seguro estarías mejor porque sé que eres fuerte, pero no. Esta sola en esta choza oscura sin nadie que apoye, tan solo estas con la presencia de un estúpido gato como yo. Que no hace más que mirar. Me siento tan impotente. Me acerco a ti y con un maullido logro que tu rostro me mire con tristeza pero luego sonríes, y me acerca a tu regazo para dedicarme una linda canción, con tu bella voz.

-por lo menos te tengo a ti Len, sé que tú me quieres, y no me dejaras sola ¿cierto?-me dices eso y valla que tienes razón no te dejare solo pero he tomado una decisión. No te dejare pero no estaré a tu lado con este cuerpo la decisión esta echa y no hay vuelta atrás.

Solo espero que lo tomes bien, así por fin te podre decir las palabras que tanto quiero que escuches. Un simple pero especial… te amo Rin.

**Continuara…. ¡chan chan! Owo**_** aviso:**_**posible incesto si es que ustedes, lo desean para saber su opinión comenten.**

**:3 y**** espero que le haya gustado perdón si tengo la ortografía cualquier duda, recomendación, opinió comente que serán bien recibidas Por favor sigan leyendo que pasara muuuchas cosas. De todo tipo , este capi fue muy dramático -.- pero esperen habrá mucho muchísimos más :3 así que plis comenten **

**Muchos Besitos, me despidos ¡suerte¡ owo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holiii gracias por los 3 comentarios sé que no es mucho pero se agradece :3 el primer capi fue un asco total .-. Pero aquí les tengo uno mucho mejor creo…TTATT está más larguito como lo solicito caroline sin más que decir aquí va las historia**_

**En medio de la nada misma era reinado la oscuridad aquel lugar tan vacío como aquella alma atormentada que se encontraba en aquel círculo echas por velas flamantes, aquella alma atrapada en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, que tan solo estaba en aquel cuerpo para estar junto a ella, para cumplir su promesa de "siempre juntos". Aquella promesa no se rompió, seguía a su lado pero el sufría, sufría porque a pesar de estar junto a ella, él no puede hacer nada para curar el corazón roto de aquella chica, el destetaba verla llorar no pudo aguantar más al ver al a su amor de su vida en aquel estado, su amor platónico, su todo, su hermana, su rin…**

**Volvemos las escena de aquel ambiente tan sombrío que se encontraba nuestro Len, aquella figura pequeña con orejas en su cabeza, no se encontraba solo en aquel lugar, sino detrás suyo se encontraba na figura tenebrosa y enorme , un ser de la oscuridad en otras palabras un demonio. El silencio era presente, hasta que una voz ronca y aterradora se hiso escuchar.**

**-valla, valla así que eres tu… ja siempre supe que tarde o temprano vendrías a mí-dijo el demonio con claro tono burlón -así que ¿de verdad lo aras?**

**Aquel gato solo se limitó a darse vuelta para observar aquellos grandes ojos rojo perteneciente a aquella criatura de la oscuridad.**

**-Ya veo, así que eso es un si ehh- después de esto solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa,- como desees lenny, la verdad es que me caes muy bien después de todo gracias a ti ahora estoy libre. Pero eso no significa que exija una recompensa. Aquel gato no pertenecía mirándolo fijamente con una mirada decidida, tratando de decir que no le importara nada, que tan solo cumpla con lo suyo.**

**-valla lenny estas muy callado, debe ser que has madurado pero bueno, hagamos esto de una vez.**

**Después de eso una luz muy fuerte color carmín, rodio aquel gato asiéndolo flotar por el aire este esta luz rodeaba aquel gato en un círculo, después de eso unas manos aparecieron por el suelo atrapando aquel gato con fuerza, asiéndolo gritar de dolor, era verdaderamente a tormentoso más luces radiaban aquel gato pero estar al rozar su piel quemaba luego de eso una gran luz salió desde du pecho, como si la luz estuviera dentro de él, el dolor era tormentoso pero todo valía la pena si era por su amada Rin…**

**-tranquilo lenny mañana serás lo que tanto anhelas -después que Len escuchara esto poco a poco se volvió negro a su alrededor, por fragmentos de segundos antes de caer inconsciente pudo observar al demonio él estaba ¿sonriendo?, después de eso todo era oscuro para los ojo de Len,… se había desmayado**

**Mientras tanto una rubia observaba la ventana con una cara melancólica, estaba esperando, a alguien o para aclarar mejor aquella muchacha esperaba su mascota favorita,**

**-Len… tu… ¿de veras me dejaras sola?- después de esto ella bajo su mirada triste era raro pero sentía punzadas en su corazón aún más fuertes que cuando su amante la dejo, ella se fue hacía su cama para luego soñosar , después de barias minutos en derramar lágrimas, medito y se dijo así misma,- ya nada podría ser peor.. Me pregunto si deberás a alguien le importo. Luego de eso ella cayó en los profundos brazos de Morfeo…**

**Era de mañana ella tan solo le quedaba un semana libre pues la vacaciones de verano no eran eterna y ella como cualquier chica de 17 años tendría que ir al coligió, ¿no? Ella no sabía qué hacer, solo le gustaría morirse y ya, pero le tenía miedo a la muerte, era la única razón la cual no se suicidaba ya han pasado 3 días desde que no ha visto a su querido gatito Len, crean o no ni ella misma sabe ,pero na aparado de llorar por él, las punzada que sentía eran insoportable eran muy fuertes, se sentía como si la quitaran la mitad de su ser un pedazo de ella misma, no lo soporto más, asique decidió hacer lo único que podría hacer una ama en busca de su mascota, poner afiches, hojas de aviso con la fotografía del animal y el número de ella para que la contactaran si habían visto el gato, y no vez que otra, paraba para pegar los afiches en lugares visibles. Después de haber pegado sus afiches ella disidió pasear cabeza baja aún si ella no le gustaba mostrar su sentir ante los demás, no podía dejar de sentir aquel dolor en su pecho ella sabía bien que no era por su amante si no por su mascota, mientras daba pasos lentos por productos de estar perdida en su pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de haber chocado un un chico de cabello rubio atado en una pequeña coleta, ojos tan azules y profundos como un par de zafiros, los dos se miraron directos alos ojo ,al chico se le podría distinguir un ligero sonrojo mientras que ella tenía una expresión ,sorprendida y confundida aquel chico … se le hacía familiar, se mantuvieron así por un rato hasta que ella dijo.**

**-tu...**

_**Por favor me gustaría comentarios piedad :C **_

_**Los quiero besitos *0***_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿este es mi final?

**En este capi lo tuve que hacer 2 veces por que en la primera no lo guarde fue tan frustrarte, Bueno antes de iniciar con el capi quiero decir responderé comentarios al final de este capi y es la verdad que este capi lo tengo ya echo este capi desde que hice el capi 2, pero la verdad es que espere unos días, por más comentarios pero es que no puedo esperar mucho sin publicar, es que me encanta escribir x3 aquí la historia: D**

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . . . .<strong>

-tu... fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Rin, ninguno de los dos se movía seguían del mismo modo que antes, ella se sentía hipnotizada por aquellos ojos tan profundos, tan cálidos, tan familiares… hasta que pudo distinguir una pequeña figura detrás del muchacho de pequeña coleta. Era un gato…

-len?... –dijo como susurro pero en forma de pregunta, aun así por la corta distancia que se encontraba aquellos jóvenes, aquella palabra fue oída por el joven, la cual de inmediato se estremeció y con ojos muy abiertos-*¿acaso ella me reconoció ? ¿Ella me recordó?*-eran los pensamientos de aquel chico, pero fue interrumpida por el movimiento que realizo la joven de manera brusca.

-len! Leen!- Fue de manera apresurada, Asia el gato que se le encontraba unos pasos más que ella, ocasionando así un rose de hombros algo brusco con el chico, el gato al observar que la figurar de rin se acerca a él con una gran velocidad, este salió disparado asía el fondo de un callejón cercano.

-Leen! Vuelve aquí Leeeen!-gritaba Rin mientras iba tras aquel gato, Len al ver que ella se alejaba de manera tan repentina, como acto reflejo se limitó a alzar la mano Asia donde ella como se quisiera alcanzarla, pero en vano ya que la joven ya no se hallaba a su vista.

Después de bajar lentamente la mano, sonrió de forma melancólica, era claro ella no lo había recosido, ni mucho menos recordado, eso le dolía…dolía mucho. Con un intento de no llorar bajo la mirada, hay se encontró con papel que le llamo la atención.

-ehh?...esto es?- recordó ver a rin con aquel papel en las manos,- *se le habrá caído? *Se preguntó así mismo, luego de ya tener el papel es sus manos lo observo con calma para luego sonreír, no de una forma triste sino de una forma alegre y tierna.

**Papel****: se busca gatito Len, si logra encontrar a este gatito por favor contácteme al siguiente número +5687978656, mi dirección de encuentra en el reverso del medallón de forma de banana que tiene el collar de este gatito, por favor este gatito ya tiene dueña, incluso si es necesario daré una gran suma de dinero por la recuperación, de este gatito tan valioso.**

**Gracias por leer.**

-suma de dinero?! Pero como si Rin no tiene dinero…stop -*al menos…al menos que… Rin gastara su… ¡ahorro de por vida! …pero como… ¿ella tanto daría por mí ?en ese momento ¡Un estúpido gato¡- aun Len no se podría creer lo que estaba haciendo Rin por el, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voces de unas adolescentes, unos paso frete a él.

-¡viste a kagamine jajaj!-se isó escuchar una joven de dos coletas muy largas tanto que le llegan cerca de los tobillos color turquesa, esta uso claramente un tono burlón y cruel.

-así es ¡que estúpida corriendo tras un gato!-la que acababa de hablar era la acompañante de aquella peliturquesa, esta era una rubia con una larga coleta en un lado de su cabeza, y por cierto muy metida en su móvil.

-así es Neru, que ridícula y ¡ja!, ya viste sus volantes! La pobre estará tan sola y necesitada que necesita, la compañía de un estúpido gato ajjajja-la pelituquesa seguía riendo a carcajadas y su amiga Neru no tardo en acompañarle…

-jaja Miku que cruel…jaja ¡así se hace!- le apoyo Neru –oye mira ese muchacho nos mira, esta ves Miku hablo en modo susurro asía Neru .

Y valla que Len las mirada, pues la reconoció al instante, eran las desgraciadas que disfrutaban hacerle a Rin bullying, ellas y un grupo más, Len apretó dientes al verlas pues le tenía cierto odia a aquellas chicas, todo aquel que hiciera sufrir a su Rin se ganaría su odio infinito.

¿Y cómo len sabia de aquellas chicas?, pues la verdad era bastante simple, el observaba a Rin en horarios escolares ¿Cómo? El tan solo la seguía, se escondía sigilosamente para poder observarla horas y horas, ya sea la ventana que se hallaba en su salón de clases, en arbustos del patio. En otras palabras se la pasaba observando todas sus actividades en diferentes escondites y ella muy distraída nunca se dio cuenta de la presencia de su gatito len, y era más que obvio que si len se la pasaba observándole, tan bien se daría cuenta los trato que recibía esta, las cuales no eran muy bueno que digamos. Rin desde que se "mudaron" y perdió la memoria, en ese momento tenía a su amante la cual no le fue muy complicado acostumbrarse al ambiente, pero en el colegio fue un verdadero desafío, ya que la verdad capto mucho la atención en los varones , ocasionando así cierta envidia en algunas chicas y ganándose unas enemigas muy fuertes.

Aun Len recuerda cuando Rin lloraba tardes completas, sin recibir apoyo ya que al parecer el amante de ese entonces no Asia nada como para tranquilizarla, Rin siempre trato a Len como si de verdad la entendiera a pesar de ser un "gato" como si ella supiera que él no es un gato del todo, tanto así que ella hablaba con Len, si suena raro pero era así , ella le contaba sus problemas, le preguntaba cómo le había ido el día a Len entre otras cosas, además de que ella cuando estaba triste siempre le sonreía a Len aunque fuera una sonrisa falsa ,tratando de hacerle entender de que todo está bien, Esas eran de las cosas que enamoraban el enfermizo ,corazón de Len día a día.

Volviendo al tema de antes, aquellas adolescentes sintieron la mirada de Len pero de una forma equivocada, ya que en cambio de verla de una forma de odio ellas creían que era de una forma coqueta, de tal modo que ellas se acercaba a Len, con miradas picaras pero solo provoco que este volteara su mirada seria Asia el frete, y caminar hacia un destino incierto ignorándolas completamente.

Dejando así un par de adolescentes con cierta molestia por la actitud del chico.

* * *

><p>-maldición! Tú no eres Len – dijo una rubia soltando a un gato con cierto molestia, esta joven se encontraba sucia en lodo y algo despeinada.<p>

-aargg tanto problema por un gato que ni siquiera es mi LEN!-esta se deslizo con pesadez ,en una de las paredes de un viejo callejón. Pero no era de menos esta chica corrió como una loca así este gato, tropezándose un par de veces, cayendo en un lodo y siendo casi atropella! Llegando así a un callejón sin salida donde pudo por fin capturar a su presa ,Y observándolo bien supo que no era su Len ¿Cómo?

1) no tenía su collar con su medallón de banana.-.

2) no tenía los hermosos ojos azules que su Len poseía .TT-TT

3) y por ultimo esta era una GATA!

-Nada podía ser peor o ¿así?- Se preguntaba Rin mientras su mirada se dirigía Asia el cielo nublado que amenazaba con soltar gotas de lluvia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rin pov <strong>_

Ja! hasta el clima me odia… sé que empezara llover pero no quiero salir de aquí, me siento muy débil será que solo he comido un naranja, estuve tan ocupada con los afiches de Len que se me olvido de mi bien estar, pero no importa en todo caso, si a nadie le importo ,porque tendría que yo preocuparme por mi misma suena tan necesitado…no quiero ser necesitada yo…no quiero* haaa suspiro* este ha sido un día tan agobiante…

Ahora que lo recuerdo ese chico, ese chico rubio de coleta en que me tropecé… ¿Por qué me parece tan familiar? ¿Porque? Será que ¿lo habré conocido antes de haber perdido la memoria? Argg están confuso…pero si lo pienso bien se… se parece a… rinto mi ex novio…. hay rinto porque te fuiste yo ni siquiera, pude aclarar sentimientos Asia a ti

¿ que sentía yo? … hay están confuso.

_**FIN DEL RIN POV**_

* * *

><p>Tan distraída en sus pensamiento estaba, que no pudo captar una figura masculina tras ella, este aprovecho para taparle la boca con la mano, sentándose a su al lado, mientras que la rodeaba con su brazo disponible llegando así al otro extremo de la cabeza de Rin,apuntándola con un arma.<p>

-hola guapa-dijo aquel hombre con una voz potente, pero a la vez con un aliento al alcohol –se buena niña y dame todo lo que tengas- esta vez se lo dijo en su oído, estremeciendo completamente a Rin, esta reaccionó de modo repentina dándole un codazo al estómago de aquel hombre, zafándose de su agarre , y levantándose de aquel suelo para luego retroceder unos paso poco a poco bajo el estado de shock ,al ver la reacción del hombre ,él estaba... ¿riendo?.

-eso dolió maldita niña!- después de escuchar esto Rin corriendo como pudo ,pero la bala fue más veloz, e impactándole en un lado de un abdomen cerca de la cintura esta grito de una manera única, después de esto el hombre se partió de ese lugar, dejando a una Rin desagrado después de unos minutos, como pudo se levantó del suelo, con una mano en su herida, sus lágrimas no se detenían al igual que la sangre ,esta camino unos pasos gritando por ayuda, solo pudo unos pasos ya que ,volvió a caer en el frio cemento.

-¿acaso este mi final?-se dijo así misma, su vista comenzaba a nublarse antes de caer inconsciente pudo distinguir unas figuras acercándose con un paso tanto apresurado, detrás de aquéllas figura pudo ver una persona muy fijamente mirándola con pero después de ello todo era…negro….ella se había serrado sus ojos…..ella…había perdido las esperanza….ella en el fondo ya estaba muerta... desde la partida de su Len...ella no podía mas ella...ya no ...ya no...se encantaba en este mundo, ella..ella...havia...

* * *

><p>... <em><strong>Este ESTA EL CAPI 3<strong>_

_**¡HORA DE RESPONDER COMENTARIOS! PERO ANTES QUIERO DECIRLES ATODO MIS LECTORES QUE DE VERDAD LOS AMO, SOY MUY TIERNOS ME SUBIERON MUCHO EL ANIMO DE VERDAD, SOY TAN FELIZ! DE QUE HAY PERSONAS QUE DISFRUTEN ESTA HISTORIA, Y ESTOY ASIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE PARA SER UAN GRAN ESCRITORA:3**_

_**BUENO AQUÍ LAS RESPUESTAS X3 ….**_

**_michi8kyara:muchas gracias de verdad tu comentario lo ame eres muy tierna y espero que te alla gustado este capi si es así no olvides comentar y sigue mis fanfic plis TT-TT además de que es un honor tenerte como lectora :D_**

**_holiwis:grasias por el apoyo :) y es verdad comentaron mas personas fueron muy sabias tus palabras jeje -n-_**

**_Fernanda kagamine: jsojos me reí con tu comentario muchas gracias enserio :)_**

**_tenshinooto:me alegra ser unas de tus primeras fanfic en leer espero que te guste este capi y veo que eres k-poper jooojj yo igual chocala! :D_**

**_tenchiblak:aquí esta el capi 3 y mejore muchas cosas tomando en cuenta tu comentario ,claro espero que te guste este capi _**

**_joshimi:gracias la verdad es que este capi mas que tierno esta dramático en el final pero gracias por tu comentario:)_**

_**Invitado:muchas gracias eso espero ojala sea un fanfic bueno *0* y bueno trate de aser lo mejor este capi ¿Cómo lo allaste?**_

_**angel : de verdad crees eso?! que bueno! muchas gracias**_

_**yoyo-chan :ehhh gracias :)**_

_**no olviden comentar aunque sea una carita sjojosjo espero que disfrutaran este capi asta la próxima actualización adiós**_

_**los amooooo! :3**_

_**de despide uzumita (/*-*)/**_


	4. capi 4 mi primo ¿mi rival?

_**-uzumita: ¡hello mundo tanto tiempo ¿me extrañaron?! *silencio*… ehh okey TTATT aquí la historia - 3- *malotes nomas*.**_

…

*portazo* el sonido de una puerta que acaba de ser serrada con total brutalidad, se izo escuchar en toda la habitación dejando atrás a una joven rubia, cabeza baja y ojos cristalinos…

-lo izo o través, debe odiarme ¿no crees Len?-la chica ala hacer esa pregunta voltio a ver su único verdadero amigo, su gatito Len ,que se centraba aun lado de ella con una mirada fija en sus ojos.

-aún que no entiendo él porque, tal vez soy una molestia para el…no quiero ser una molestia-esto último lo dijo en un susurró bajando nuevamente la mirada ,la cual se dirigía en sus manos que se encontraba en sus rodillas hincadas obviamente en el suelo, mordió su labio inferior ahogando las lagrimas que amenazaban en aparecer, ella no quería hacerlo y no debía, no al menos adelante de Len de alguna forma u otra ella sabía que si lo asía enfrente de su mascota, este se pondría triste, raro ¿no? Tras serrar con fuerzas los ojos para detener las lagrimas que comenzaban a dar flote en sus mejillas, no se percato de la presencia que encontraba en su regazo, hasta que un tacto suave se sintió en su pecho, abrió los ojos sorprendida era la patita de Len ella dirigió la mirada asía el rostro del felino la cual la observaba, un mullidlo salió de este, ella lo entendía ...él le estaba consolando.

-arigatou len-rin agradeció con mirada de ternura y una sonrisa algo melancólica.

-de verdad seria genial que fueras humano len…-este le dijo acariciando el pelaje del felino con una mirada perdida asía suelo.

-Te quiero len…

-*te amo rin*

…

Un joven de caballera rubia y coleta comenzaba abrir los ojos con pesadez, para luego mirar a su alrededor, se encontraba alas adentro de un vagón de un metro…

-¿fue un sueño?...no fue un recuerdo – sé dijo para sí mismo para luego levantarse del siento y bajar del trasporte que acababa de abrir sus puertas y ¿qué asía en un vagón del metro? Simple, Len no sabía dónde ir y ese fue su primer idea de un lugar para tomar una siesta. Volviendo al rubio de antes este no dejaba de pensar en su recuerdo/sueño anterior.

-un humano ehh…y ahora que lo soy ¿serás capaz de aceptarme?-esto lo dijo con una mirada asía el cielo ,como si este le fuera responder pero la respuesta nunca llego..

…

* * *

><p>-claro puede hospedarse en este hotel…por favor deme su nombre<p>

-kagami..kagami rinto

-ya esta, aquí tiene las llaves de su avitación que tenga un lindo día.

-gracias, igualmente

Después de tomar la llaves me dirigí donde sería mi habitación por un tiempo, necesitaba aclarar mi mente obviamente estaba confundida, pues creo que tengo sentimientos asía mi prima hermana, kagamine rin y esto no puede ser yo no soy len…

Al llegar a mi habitación me recosté en mi ahora cama, me siento mal mi corazón se siente como si lo estrujaran como una esponja vieja, le icé mucho sufrir a rin, de verdad soy un mostró…. Me revuelco en medio de cama sin conciliar el sueño debo a ser algo, lo que sea, debo olvidar estos sentimientos raros HAORA , paso en las calles de Tokyo ya está oscureciendo el cielo pero aún la ciudad está iluminada, pasos por paso, calles por calles ,no importa cuánta distancia recorra estos estúpidos pensamientos no se alejan y lo peor la culpabilidad le acompaña .me duele mucho me siento muy mal ¿de verdad fui tan idiota? Como pude creer que tratando a rin de eso modo mis sentimiento se alegarían, de verdad…soy un egoísta solo pensé en mi mismo, solo en mi, rin se sentía confundida apenas comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor pues una pérdida de memoria no debe ser nada fácil ,pero aun así solo pensaba en MI ,en MI confusión de verdad soy lo peor, un bastado..

Caminaba con la cabeza baja mis dientes apretados y mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón dando pasos firmes y bruscos de verdad y ba tan sometidos reflexionando en la escoria humana que soy, que no me di cuenta que aun esa persona caminaba asía mi ,hasta que un roce brusco de hombros me izo darme cuenta.

-hey!, Fíjate quieres!-mi reacción no fue del todo educada, estaba demasiado frustrado como para que alguien de la nada me dé un jodido "golpe" de ese modo ,y en estos momentos no lo soportaría.

-lo sien..- aquel mucho aparecer no había visto mi rostro, el estaba dándome la espalda y ya se estaba disculpando el idiota.. Pero al quedar frente a frente conmigo, no completo su disculpa y de repente su mirada se cambio a uno de odio… mi cara también cambio sus facciones pero no era como la del muchacho de "odio" si no de sorpresa, ¿de verdad es él?, imposible acaso ¿una coincidencia?

-en realidad no lo siento, camina tranquilo y sigue tu camino..-Después de decir eso fríamente, me volvió dar la espalda y se dirigió donde de un principio lo hacía, mientas que yo como un tarado me quede con la palabra en la boca mirando como el muchacho se alejaba.

Esa mirada, esos ojos, ese cabello…de seguro es el,… de seguro es Kagamie Len …

Mi primo, ¿mi rival?...

* * *

><p>-por favor dígame ¿ella estará bien?-en los pasillos de un hospital se asía dos persona de géneros opuesto para ser exacto un hombre y una mujer, y uno de ellos se veía bastante preocupadoa

-lo siento creo que no despertara….

el/la que se les dirigía aquellas palabras sin ser terminadas abrí fuertemente sus ojos y una tristeza lo domino en esos momentos ¿el porque? ,no lo sabe de seguro es una lástima de aquélla chica rubia que acaba ser asaltada…le recordaba a alguien familiar de seguro es por eso …de seguro

-ya veo…así que no despertará-dijo esto mirando asía la sala donde se asía una chica inmóvil en una cama, para luego apartar la mirada.

-que pena….

Eso mis señores era nada menos que el cuerpo de kagamien rin

…

* * *

><p><strong>LEEME ,O TE COMO MAÑANA<strong> ewe

_**HOLA MIS AMORES! PERDÓN SI NO SUBIR ANTES DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO; NO TENGO ESCUSAS DEL COLEGIO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO….PORQUE SOY MUY FLOJA TANTO QUE ME DABA FLOJERA PUBLICAR :C Y POR UN TIEMPO PERDÍ EL ANIMO DE PUBLICAR PERO EL ANIMO VOLVIÓ (/ -.-)/**_

MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA ¿NO?

y jeje en la parte final le deje con la duda si es ella o un el el que "salvo" a rin ewe

Y AHORA UNA RECONMENDACION DEL DÍA! ÉCHALE UN VISTAZO AL ANIME **Zankyou no Terror** es genial créanme uno de los mejores que e visto en mi experiencia otaku y sin duda el mejor de 2014

agrega este fanfic en favorito y Comenta ;3

CHAUUU!


End file.
